Bus Bound
by No-longer-in-use-98754
Summary: Tommy Joe, always wearing too much lip gloss when Adam kisses him in concert... Adam Lambert, Tommy Joe Ratliff, Cam Grey, Longineu Parsons, Monte Pittman. Adommy/Atom/Lambiff/Ratbert. Lemon. One shot, smut. R&R, and as always thanks for reading!


**(A/N:) Hey guys. Imma be blunt. This story includes bondage sex and major Adommy. Don't like, don't read any farther. :P Flames will be used to warm Tommy's tacos. :D **

"Dammit, Tommy, could you be wearing any more lip gloss?" Adam asked, smacking his lips as the band walked off stage. Tommy threw his pick into the audience.

"Well, fuck, I didn't know if you were gonna kiss me tonight! You didn't say before..." he replied as they entered the back hallway.

Adam turned around as the band continued walking quickly. "_Always_ assume, glitterbaby." he purred, tugging on one of Tommy's multiple earrings.

Tommy hissed, pulling closer to Adam. "God, Adam, you're making me so-"

"Great show tonight guys. Keep it up for tomorrow's!" Monte said, passing them in the group's eagerness to get to the bus.

"No official signing tonight, everyone?" Longineu asked. They agreed on this before hand, the next concert was eight hours away and they were all, frankly, beginning to get worn out from the tour.

"No signing." Cam agreed.

Darting through the alleyway that led to the bus, Adam waved to a few fans that had left the concert early in order to see him. He denied any pictures but gave out a few autographs, as did the rest of the band.

Finally, the whole group loaded onto the bus. Spouses were called and beds were filled as everyone retired for the night.

Adam dressed in simple pajama pants and a t-shirt. Tommy turned away blushing as his boyfriend undressed.

Adam chuckled. "You know it's okay to watch me get dressed, right? There's nothing you haven't seen before, I guarantee you." Adam pulled the blonde's lips up for a fiery, passionate kiss. Tommy pulled away panting.

"I know. I just... feel naughty." his cheeks burned at the childish statement.

That was enough for Adam. He slammed his lips down on Tommy's, crashing them together. Tommy immediately moaned as he threaded his fingers through Adam's hair and the singer's tongue entered his mouth. "Tommy..." Adam moaned, pulling the bassist's hair roughly. Through trial and error, he knew this was the biggest turn on to Tommy. The smaller man loved it when Adam did that on stage, it made his toes curl with only a firm tug.

"Oh, god, Adam... Fuck me. Fuck me now..." Tommy hissed into Adam's lips.

Adam complied, breaking the kiss long enough to pull his shirt back off. Tommy pressed his hands to the now-bare chest, pinching the already-hard nipples harshly. Adam smacked Tommy's ass as punishment.

"Get. On. That. Bed." Adam stressed each word individually. Tommy obediently did as he was told, laying on his back because he was unsure of what Adam wanted to do with him. Adam crawled over the blonde, straddling him. He grabbed a scarf that lay abandoned on the floor from Adam's pre concert outfit. Tommy looked on with slight confusion as Adam took Tommy's right hand and tied it to the small bus railing that was just behind the head of the bed. The bus was moving slowly, not enough to disturb the member's sleeping, or in Adam and Tommy's case, foreplay.

"A-adam, what are you doing?" Tommy asked, panicked, as Adam tied his left hand down with the other end of the scarf.

"Well, we have to make sure no one can hear you, right? Can't have _my_ glitterbaby making noise." Tommy shuddered when Adam said 'my', like he was a possession, a toy. And again at what Adam was implying he was going to do: tie Tommy up.

"Adam what do you-" Tommy's question was cut off as he was gagged with his own tie.

"Shhh, you don't need to worry sweetheart. I'll _take care_ of you." the singer murmured, slipping his hand down to caress Tommy's 'little problem'.

Adam growled a bit, starting on Tommy's neck. The bassist arched under his mouth, nipping hard then sucking soothingly, before moving a bit farther. He tensed then relaxed, realizing there was no way Adam was untying him until he was finished playing with him.

Adam made his way to Tommy's chest, licking his right nipple first, taking it in his mouth, between his teeth and gently pulling. Tommy let out a muffled moan and arched into the bed again, swept away by waves of pleasure and pain. Adam mirrored the motions on the other one.

The singer then traced a trail down his stomach, reaching Tommy's navel and dipping his tongue in, swirling. The blonde's eyes flew open and he relaxed against the bed again, eyes shuddering closed. "Oh, Tommy, you naughty little boy. I know you're tired, but you're going to have to be tired one more day because I'm gonna blow your mind tonight, baby."

Tommy thrust his hips in response, hoping to create some friction for his aching member. Adam chuckled and laid a few light, airy kisses down to his boyfriend's dick. Finally reaching it, he licked the slit, taking the precum back into his throat, reveling in the delicious taste. Tommy's hands struggled against his restraints as Adam took him deep into his warm mouth with only one quick, swift motion. Tommy gasped through the tie, twisting his fingers deeper into the scarf, needing to grab something. Adam's eyes flicked up to see Tommy's reaction, smiling slightly when he saw the blonde's eyes rolled back and in an unbelievable amount of pleasure. He knew the feeling because it was the exact same thing that Tommy did to him. Adam got harder thinking about it and imagining what was going to happen when his little blonde fuck-toy was untied. Doing so made him throat Tommy deeper, his gag reflex nearly going off. Adam sucked his cheeks in hard, moving up until he released Tommy with a loud "pop", then going back in, tongue flicking across his slit before swirling around the shaft. Tommy released with a muffled shout, toes curling and fingers clenching.

Adam swallowed all of it, loving the taste for a moment before moving his way back up Tommy's body. He laid a few light kisses along his jaw before reaching behind his boyfriend's head and untying the gag. Tommy gasped. "That was amazing, Adam. I think that's the best I've ever had…"

Adam chuckled in response. "I couldn't wait to try bondage on you, Tommy Joe. I knew you'd like it. Like you said, you're so… _naughty_."

Tommy blushed deeply as Adam untied his hands, unsure of how to respond. "My turn." Adam said in a sing-song voice. Tommy panicked, like he did every time he and Adam were having sex and it was his time to perform in some way. He hated not having the experience Adam did that caused him so much pleasure. He always got a bit mad at himself for not coming out earlier, so he could've at least had a few male partners before Adam and give him the same euphoric, earth-shattering feelings that Adam gave him every single time. Adam was the best teacher, however. Always gentle and very forgiving if Tommy messed up in some way.

Tommy decided that since being bound was so great for him, he would do the same to his partner, just without the gag because he loved hearing Adam moan his name. "Lay down." He commanded. Adam smirked and followed directions, happy to be out of control.

The blonde sat on Adam's chest, moving his hips in a near-grinding motion in an attempt to seduce Adam as he tied the singer's hands up. It apparently worked, he heard a hissed "_Damn, _Tommy." from under him.

"You like that, babyboy? Then you're in for a treat." He murmured as he continued moving on top of Adam's chest, slowly sliding down as he went. He stopped when he reached Adam's lower torso, reaching under the bed and pulling out a small box that they kept hidden for such occasions. Moving a few decoy sheets of scrawled lyrics, he popped open a small bottle underneath, coating several fingers with the substance inside. "You're gonna _love_ this, Adam." He reached behind, moving up the slightest bit before plunging three fingers unprepared into his own body, fingering himself. He let out a slight moan, a soft, quiet one that he knew was a turn-on for Adam.

Adam's eyes flew open when he realized what Tommy was doing, just as Tommy began stroking his own rapidly re-hardening cock. He was masturbating right in front of him! "Tommy, if I was untied right now…" he said in a threatening voice.

"But you're not, are you Adam?" Tommy asked teasingly, followed by a gasp as he curled his fingers slightly.

Adam watched, hypnotized. He let out a moan at the same time Tommy did, just from the pure pleasure of the whole situation. Tommy decided to stop torturing him, moving down and positioning himself gently over Adam's cock, then plunging in in one motion.

Adam threw his head back and moaned. Tommy shushed him. "Babyboy, there are the others in the next room. You have to be quiet." He then leaned forward and covered Adam's mouth with his own. His boyfriend gasped into the kiss as Tommy continued going up and down, pleasuring Adam as best he could.

Tommy then grabbed two fistfuls of Adam's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck and ending the kiss bluntly, roughly. Tommy went down on Adam's neck, biting the spot where his neck and shoulder met as harshly as possible, a dark purple bruise forming in seconds. Tommy moved up and down his neck, leaving kisses that alternated between light, soft and airy and deep, a few almost breaking skin.

Adam tried in vain not to moan or make whimpers but Tommy was turning him on so much. He tried to hold in without avail. "Oh, god, Tommy, I'm gonna… Tommmyyy…" he came with a quiet shout, toes curling in the bedsheets. Tommy kissed Adam a few more times lightly, licking a few deeper bites before pulling away. He laid down on top of Adam, kissing his lips as he reached up and untied the singer's hands. Adam smacked his ass as soon as the scarf fell, leaving a red mark almost immediately. Tommy whined and Adam smiled, kissing him. "That was amazing, glitterbaby."

Tommy smiled and laid against Adam, hearts beating rapidly in time in the afterglow. "I love you, Adam." He rubbed his nose against Adam's cutely.

Adam kissed his nose in response. "I love you too, babe. So much, you don't even know."

Tommy laid his head against Adam's chest, right above his heart, closing his eyes to the slowing beat.

The last feelings he took in were the gentle swaying of the bus, the rising and falling of his lover's chest and his own slow breathing.

"Guys!" Monte burst into the room. "Oh my god! Can't you two fall asleep under the covers or something? I mean, I know it's warm in here but..." he turned away as Adam and Tommy wearily awoke.

Adam, as always, had a quick, witty comeback, especially when it came to protecting Tommy. "Oh, shut up, we all know you always sleep in the nude. Remember the time I had to wake you up because there was a mini fire in the kitchen when Tommy overheated a burrito and you were VERY naked at that time, thank you very much."

"Yeah, but I don't have gay sex with my boyfriend the night before doing so, thank YOU very much." Monte replied with equal spark, still turned around.

"You wish you could!" Tommy piped up for the first time in his squeaky voice, not yet adjusted to talking.

Monte chuckled. "Anyway, get dressed you two. Sound check is in three hours, costume and makeup in two. Hope you slept well!"

Tommy groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Adam sat up behind him, kissing his neck. Tommy hissed as he hit a sore spot.

"Well, let's get ready, I guess. Good morning, love." Tommy said, kissing Adam's cheek. The singer turned his lips towards his boyfriend, tapping them in indication that he wanted a real kiss. Tommy pressed his lips gently before trying to pull away but Adam locked him in place with a hand. Tommy complied, letting his tongue slip in his mouth when it caressed the seam of his bottom lip.

"AND NO MAKING OUT, YOU TWO! GET. READY." Monte called from the front of the bus.

Adam growled and rolled his eyes in response, Tommy squeaked. "How did he-"

"Because we usually are." Adam responded. Tommy nodded agreement.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow, _sex-u-al_ tic-tac-toe, yeah I know we both know it isn't time, no-" Adam pressed his lips to Tommy's, pulling the blonde's head up slightly as he pulled away too quickly, walking down the stage stairs to the audience's wild applause and screaming. He smacked his lips, turning around as part of the dance. "_Lip gloss..." _he mouthed to Tommy. Tommy smirked and looked down at his bass.

**(A/N:) Hope you enjoyed! ;D Thank you to Lizsername for staying up until two AM, three her time while I write this. **

**Follow allllll my bff's on Twitter: (I am) Adommy_Mouse, 1877 is Dracos_Ex_lover, Sinsrose is sinsrose, lol, Lizsername is Lizsername, xD (who would like to include she is single and sexy. [jk, jk, that's me saying she is. And she's mine, lay off.]), and follow my best friend, the amazing AmdamTawnia!**

**Fun times and happy fanfic-ing,**

**Love bunches,**

**Jenna.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness and Adam Lambert.**


End file.
